Certain manufacturing processes utilize lock rings or similar components which are shaped in a ring or disk configuration and have a radial slot (or "opening"). Efficient manufacturing requires that the rings be organized in such a way that they may be simply and easily incorporated into the production process. The rings must also be organized so that the supply of rings may be quickly and rapidly replenished as the manufacturing process progresses.
Several devices of the prior art have sought to solve these problems but have met with only limited success. Two examples are GB-PS 821 955 and DE-GM 72 34 344. In these known stack-holding devices, the stack-holding member is held in the inner space of the arranged parts in a non-adjustable and non-rotatable manner. If the inner space of the parts has a ring shaped contour that is not stepped, a supporting element is used which rests flush against the contour of the inner space. This requires a substantial supporting element and therefore also a substantial stack-holding member which is usually designed in the form of a corresponding profile section and is manufactured accordingly. This embodiment of the stack-holding member could be economical for parts of small dimensions, but such an embodiment of the stack-holding member is not economical for large, heavy parts since, on the one hand, it is very expensive and, on the other hand, the weight is greatly increased. This latter disadvantage can be avoided to some extent by using a hollow profile section, as is additionally disclosed by GB-PS 821 955.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,295 illustrates an arrangement wherein the parts are embedded or shrunk in a foil, whereby the orientation of the parts must be done on an auxiliary rail prior to the shrinking or embedding process. The stack thus formed is placed on a guiderail of a removal device and, following the removal of the foil, the separation of the parts can begin. The alignment of the parts in this arrangement, however, is done by the foil. This very foil is currently the source of problems, due to environmental considerations, expense and inconvinience of removing the foil. The removal of the foil and its disposal increases the cost of unstacking the parts. In addition, these problems are aggravated in stacks that contain large parts.
A simple, inexpensive device capable of stacking a plurality of ring-shaped parts so that the parts may be easily manipulated and replenished would represent a significant improvement.